Yumi Maniacs
by Kureno Inuyasha
Summary: Uma garota, um desejo e um item de uma loja estranha... O que poderá resultar de tudo isso? Leia nossa fic por favor! Feita pro dois loucos por Crossovers, fãs de Furuba e Clamp. Vocês verão de tudo por aqui. Acreditem V


Yumi Maniacs - By: Thami Akizuki-chan V e Kureno-San/Yuki-Kun .

-> Notinha de nóis, os autores malucos.

Thami Akizuki-chan: Oh Yeah baby, thami voltando a escrever... UHU! Ngm deve ter lido uma fic minha, mas tudo bem, eu não publicava muito mesmo. Gosto de comédias e histórinhas nonsence. Mas essa história me cativou! Bela idéia yuki " Espero que dê tuuudo certo, e que os tomates não chovam né? Afinal Furuba e Clamp, tudo misturado, ngm merece... Mas oke... Eu me supero! É a primeira fic que faço realmente com alguém, e estou em divertindo muito! ... Bjus! Curtam nossas loucuras aí!

Kureno-San/Yuki-Kun: Ohayou Furuba-Fãs sou o Kureno-San/Yuki-Kun mais conhecido como Kurenoinuyasha já tinha feito uma fic do Chronicles-Kun e a Arisa-Chan que ta paralisado e sem idéias e agora tó fazendo essa junto com a minha amiga lokinha Thami-Chan. Nessa fic acrescentamos de tudo e mais um pouco faremos crossovers de personagens de Clamp, FB e outros animes tudo para agradar os fãs. Neste primeiro capitulo faremos um crossover de XXXHolic onde a Yuuko-Sama aparece (eu amo ela) e ao decorrer dos capítulos faremos mais crossovers Logo mais tmb farei uma nova fic desta vez de X/1999 com personagens surreais e uma trama com muito mistério e um romance de agradar os fãs de furuba...

-----------------

- BlaBlaBlá... -> Fala

" BláBláBlá " -> Pensamento

Prólogo - Capitulo 1: Um Kyo-Kun só pra mim

-A maior parte ta em 1ª pessoa. Mas a medida que se aproxima o fim, a 1ª pessoa desaparece. V Espero que gostem!

------------------

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip...

-Hun... Kyon... Mais cinco minutinhos...

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip...

-Hun... O que está havendo?

Abri meus olhos lentamente procurando pelo autor do som irritante que repetia para mim: Bip... Bip... Bip...

-Hun... Seis... Trinta e cinco...

Não me dei conta daquilo... Mas parando pra pensar melhor...

-SEIS E TRINTA E CINCO! Céus... Atrasadaaa... Kyon! 'Mylove'... Depois te alimento... Nhaaa... Como sou baka...

Ultimamente tenho acordado mais atrasada que o normal... Mas o que posso fazer? Aproveito minha noite para desenhar... Assistir animes... Ver o meu tão amado, lindo, respeitado, forte... Meu neko kawaii... Meu Kyo-kun... Nya... Como posso amá-lo tanto? Eu até tenho um gatinho laranja com o nome de Kyon em sua homenagem... Cuido tanto dele! Ah... Tenho que dar um beijo na mamãe...

-Mama... Tchauzinho! Hoje tenho aulas de mangá... Volto mais tarde...

Ah... Esqueci de dizer. Amo desenhar e criar histórias. Um dia serei a maior Mangaká do mundo !

-Yume... Não quero que venha à noite... Cuide-se... . Aliás... Leve a chave, que hoje não tenho hora... Aliás... Sua mesada está na mesinha. Aproveite! E não esqueça desse gato gordo... Esse Garfield ae...

-See Ya Mama! Muito obrigada! E NÃO CHAME EM NENHUMA HIPÓTESE meu gato de Garfield... É Kyon... K-Y-O-N...

Nhaaai... Correr... Correr... Tenho que correr... Ah! Sim! Esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Yume. Yukari Yume. Tenho quatorze anos, e estou na oitava série. Nunca tive dificuldades na escola, mas está ficando difícil ultimamente. Ando com minha cabeça um pouco distraída. Por causa do meu Kyo... Minha mãe vive se queixando dessa minha "mania" de animes e mangás. Ah, sim... O nome dela é Kagima. Ela trabalha muito duro pra me sustentar. Ela é modelo... Tão linda! Ela me trata como uma rainha, faz todas as minhas vontades. Só sinto falta dela as vezes, pois ela sempre está ausente.

-Bom dia a todos! Tinha lição de casa? Ah... Me esqueci... Faço no intervalo.

Ah... Eu sempre digo isso quando entro na sala. Aliás, a escola é algo tão chato pra mim... Nunca tive amigos, porque me acham estranha. Só porque gosto de desenhos com olhos grandes e histórias irreais. O que há de errado? Eles são muito melhores que as pessoas no mundo real. Eles são tão perfeitos... Posso fazer o que quiser com eles, imaginar o que eu quiser. Não gosto de me prender a nosso mundo assim... Quero viajar, sonhar...

-Queria tanto poder falar com eles... Tocar neles, viver com eles... Ah... Kyo-kun. Onde será que está você agora? Conversando com aquela chata da Tohru? Irei matá-la um dia... Ah vou...

Pensei alto demais... O tempo está voando... Ah! Falta de professores. Liberaram mais cedo. Credo, se soubesse nem teria vindo pra escola! Que deprimente. Espere... Estão comentando algo aqui na sala...

"-Sabia que abriram uma lojinha aqui perto? Dizem que tem umas coisinhas bem legais por lá! Vamos mais tarde? Seria bom pra você Yume!"

Ah! Lojinhas de conveniência... São tão legais! Sempre compro coisas fantásticas por lá! Vou lá qualquer hora dessas! Ah... Quem sabe agora? É agora... Vamos Yume, levante-se desta cadeira e ande... Seje livre assim como seu Kyo! Hahaha! Hun... Que plaquinha estranha... Gostei!

Galeria de Tesouros e Raridades (Fazemos qualquer negócio!)

-Acho que é aqui que meus problemas acabam...

É aqui... Que meus sonhos despertam...

E viram realidade.

-x-

-Bom dia tem alguém em casa, alguém que eu posso atender?

-Você me parece uma garota muito energética, mas o que posso fazer se essa é uma das boas qualidades do ser humano?

-Você é a dona da loja? -Ah Sim sou meu nome é Yuuko. Eu vendo os tesouros mais preciosos! Eles são bastante úteis para as pessoas, mas tudo tem seu preço, um preço de valor para igual...

-Mas eu não sei o que pretendo comprar... Meus colegas me pediram pra vir pra cá acharam que é melhor pra mim, pois eu passo o meu tempo livre pra ler mangás e ver animes, principalmente Fruits Baskets. Eu amo meu querido Kyo-Kun...

-Ahhh! O Kyo-Kun é o máximo! Eu também leio furuba V, mas eu gosto mais de um personagem que passa sua vida se dedicando a uma pessoa acho que é Kureno ... Eles são tão fofos! Espere acho que tenho algo que pode ser muito útil pra você... "Procura-procura-procura..." -Achei!

-O que é isso?

-É um coraçãozinho! Mas não é um coração qualquer... É um objeto dos desejos. Quando você desejar algo que você ama e que você realmente deseja, ela vira realidade. Mas como qualquer coisa que é vendida aqui... Tem seu preço.

-Quanto você quer para que eu compre isso? Hoje recebi minha mesada!

-Ah, eu não quero dinheiro.

-Então o quê? Eu nunca vi uma loja que não aceite dinheiro!

-É porque as coisas vendidas por aqui necessitam algo de igual valor, dinheiro não tem valor algum neste caso. Dinheiro é para simples objetos, não para tesouros e preciosidades. Pensando -Humm Deixe-me ver do que preciso para que você leve essa preciosidade... Hun... Que tal esse reloginho de musica do Kyo-Kun?

-Não. Tudo menos esse reloginho de musica do Kyo-Kun! U.U" Você não sabe como foi duro conseguir isso!

-Mas esse coraçãozinho é algo muito, muito raro. E muito mais difícil de achar do que seu reloginho. É uma preciosidade, e ela pode trazer aquilo que você mais ama pra junto de vocé! Você não acha mais do que justo?

-Humm se você está dizendo... Então eu topo! Te dou meu reloginho musical do Kyo-Kun!

-E aqui está o coraçãozinho... Mas um aviso. Tome muito cuidado com essa raridade, as vezes os desejos podem ficar fora de controle, e trazer conseqüências graves a você.

-Não se preocupe! Cuidarei bem disso! E muito obrigada!

-x-

Já em sua casa...

"""Um Coraçãozinho que realiza desejos, humm será que isso funciona mesmo?"""

-Vamos ver: Eu quero um Kyo-Kun só pra mim!

"""Ué não aconteceu nada cadê o Kyo-Kun? Vou tentar denovo..."""

-Quero um Kyo-Kun só para mim!

"""Não apareceu o Kyo-Kun... TT ... Ah... Eu devo desejar com toda a força de meu coração algo que realmente amo..."""

-Será que devo fazer isso mesmo? Desejando com todo coração! Quero o Kyo-Kun só para mim! ... Desejando... Desejando...

"""Ah... Essa tal de Yuuko me vendeu gato por lebre! Amanha eu vou reclamar com ela, pois ninguém mexe com uma verdadeira fã de Fruits Baskets! Ah... Mama chegou! """

-Oi Yumi-Chan querida você já está aqui?

-Sim mama! " Como foi o trabalho?

-Ah foi tudo bom hoje, não teve correria pois tive que tirar só umas fotos para uma publicidade. Querem lançar um produto estranho, onde se pode beber sopa em um copo. Huahauhauhauhe .

-Hehe estranho mesmo né mãe? Que bom que tudo foi bem hoje, não é?

-Sim! E... A propósito como foi seu dia gastou o que com sua mesada?

- Eu comprei um coraçãozinho de uma louca que vende umas quinquilharias velhas. Ela me fez bater um papo sobre valor de igual para igual e disse que não queria dinheiro meu. Mas me fez trocar por um relógio musical do Kyo-Kun. U.u" Ela me disse que isso é uma raridade, e realiza desejos. Eu tentei pedir um Kyo-Kun só pra mim, mas nada disso aconteceu... Isso é deprimente. Amanha mesmo vou reclamar com ela.

- Talvez essa bijuteria só realiza desejos depois das 24 horas eu vi isso num filme... .

- Pode ser, mas de qualquer jeito amanha vou reclamar com ela... Nyan... Vou pro meu quarto... Oyasumi mama!

-Oyasumi honey!

"""Tá passando Fruits Baskets na Televisão! Eu sempre ficava feliz por ver esse anime na Televisão, mas... Agora não estou. Por que será? Acho que é por causa do coraçãozinho que comprei da Yuuko-Sama..."""

-Vou tentar desenhar um pouco o Kyo-Kun pra ver se me alegra...

"Rabisca, rabisca, rabisca..."

-Ficou perfeito, mas só falta uma coisa deixe-me pensar... Já sei!

"Rabisca denovo, rabisca denovo, rabisca denovo..."

-Pronto um Kyo-Kun e eu. E também um coraçãozinho na frente! Ficou lindo! v

"""To ficando com sono é melhor eu deitar logo e dormir... Um Kyo-Kun só para mim, Um Kyo-Kun só para mim, Um Kyo-Kun só para mim... ZzZzZz..."""

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip...

-Humm... Kyon... Só mais uns cinco minutinhos, por favor...

-Quem é Kyon? (Uma voz misteriosa)

-Ah... é um gato meu que chamo de Kyon em homenagem a um personagem de furuba que eu gosto muito o meu doce e amado Kyo-Kun... Ah... Mais cinco minutinhos... --zZz

-Que estranho um gato que recebeu o meu proprio nome! Que deprimente... ¬¬"

-Nani? Pula da cama - Como assim um gato que recebeu seu proprio nome?

"""É impressão minha ou tem uma garoto na minha cama? Ah... Estou zonza de sono... Hã? Nome... Kyon... Próprio nome... QUÊÊÊÊÊ?"""

-O QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? Ainda... É... Tão... Cedo... Devo estar sonhando...

-Ei! Meu nome é Kyo, Kyo-kun... Mais conhecido como Kyo Souma! Por que o espanto? E onde estou?

'""Kyo? Kyo... KYO! Meu Desejo! AHHH!"""

-Ah... Kyo-Kun! É você mesmo, eu não acreditooo!

"Pula e abraça. E ele..."

PUF!

-Miau! ¬¬"

-------------

Agradecimentos finais:

Thami V: Ta aí, o primeiro capítulo... Heauaueua... Achei tão fofo esse 'Miau!' do final " O Kyo é fofo mesmo né? Pena que é bravinho! Mas eu amo ele do mesmo jeito "Pensando sériamente em roubá-lo da Yume e da Tohru... >" Enfim... Espero que tenham gostado, pq deu um certo trabalhinhu. Esse capitulo foi, voltou, foi again... Tudo pra fikar legau... Mas acho que deu certo... Os próximos capítulos vão ser mais organizados, vai estar em 3ª pessoa. Melhor né? Foi uma bagunça nesse aqui... Ah sim...

- Alguém sabe onde fica essa loja da Yuuko? Preciso falar com ela urgente! Quero um item desse pra mim tbm! OO

Bjus With love... -Thami-chan "-

Kureno V: Eu tmb espero que tenha gostado eu ajudei o maximo que podia pra minha amiga lokinha Thami-Chan gomenazai por ter escrito meio apressado mas é que to tão ocupado e tão enrolado cheio de idéias minha cabeça vai explodir XD.

No próximo capitulo será muito mais kawai onde o Kyo-Kun vai ter de se adaptar em sua nova casa junto com a Yumi-Chan e será uma confusão danada.

Kissus e Bracinhos With Lovers Kureno-Kun (Vendu a maquina du tempu nu SBT e sonhando em ter a espada do Kamui e sendo artumutuado pelo meu mano baka) "


End file.
